Le bonheur à portée de mains
by Churicat
Summary: Tranche de vie d'un trio énergique. Leurs joies, leurs peines, du drama, du bonheur. Série de One Shot qui se suivent parfois et d'autres fois non.


Salutations !

Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté ici, par manque de temps, manque d'inspiration, jamais de grandes idées et gros manque de motivation. Et pourtant depuis un long moment des idées germent dans mon esprit et je vous en présente une avec joie.

Un threesome que j'apprécie énormément. Une petite histoire qui se constituera de plusieurs O.S. ou drabble, tout dépendera de la longtemps et du sérieux des sujets abordés. Tous ne se suivront pas chronologiquement. Je fais au gré de mon inspiration et de mes envies, je ne perds pas de vue que je fais avant tout ça pour le plaisir de les mettre dans tout un tas de situation ! Fufu.

Je vous présente donc une petite tranche de vie sur le quotidien de Kuroko, Aomine et Kagami du manga Kuroko no Basket qui bien sûr ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Good bye our love**

Les flammes, larges et impitoyables, étaient capable de tout balayer sur leur passage. Capable de détruire, réduire en cendres la moindre chose ayant le malheur de se glisser sur leur chemin. Le feu, dangereux et meurtrier, incontrôlable et fascinant, capable de naître d'un rien et de devenir immense, indomptable. Il inspire terreur et horreur à de nombreuses personnes et pourtant certains osaient l'affronter lorsque personne d'autre n'en était capable. Certains avaient suffisamment de courage pour braver leur peur, la sueur, la chaleur et les brûlures, pour sauver les plus faibles, ceux pris au piège dans les incendies étouffant. Il y avait des personnes capables de ce genre de prouesses, risquant leur vie pour en sauver d'autres.

Kagami faisait partit de ces héros, de ces pompiers agissant sur des terrains à risque. À chaque intervention, il sentait la mort peser sur son équipe, sur lui, sur la vie qu'il avait durement construite. Une vie qu'il avouait différente, peu commune, dont il ne disait que rarement les détails. Une vie qui souffre de critiques et de points de vue étriqué criant au manque d'éthique. Une vie dont il est pourtant fier, qui lui apporte plus de bonheur que de problèmes.

Une vie qu'il a eu la chance de choisir et qu'il mène depuis presque six ans maintenant.

Parfois, il se surprenait à penser à ce qu'elle aurait été s'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accepter ce qu'il était, d'assumer ses choix et d'accepter les sentiments qui l'animaient depuis toutes ces années. Peut-être serait-il seul aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'aurait-il plus jamais échangé un match de basket avec Aomine, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais connu le bonheur de voir Kuroko rire aux éclats. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais connu cette joie de vivre avec les deux hommes qui partagent sa vie, son lit, son appartement, ses expériences, son existence, son âme. Il n'aurait jamais connu cette certitude d'être à sa place alors qu'il se trouve entre les deux, devant un téléfilm en plein dimanche après-midi, ou quand il tente de cuisiner malgré les mains taquines et voleuses d'Aomine et l'ironie constante de Kuroko qui nourrit peu d'espoir sur sa cuisine et sa capacité à leur servir quelque chose de potable.

Quand Kagami repense à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pu vivre sans eux. Sans eux et leurs personnalités complexes et opposées. Sans Aomine et son complexe d'infériorité, ses colères soudaines et ses blagues foireuses. Sans Kuroko et son éternel air blasé, son sarcasme et sa gentillesse. Sans cette lumière, sans cette ombre, il ne serait rien. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment leur vie serait si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître.

Jamais il ne s'est demandé ce que les deux hommes seraient sans lui. Il n'a jamais imaginé ce que pourrait être leur vie si jamais ne il venait à disparaître lors d'une de ses missions à risque. Il n'a jamais, au grand jamais, voulut se pencher sur la question, croyant dur comme fer que jamais cette tristesse n'allait survenir. Tout trois, croyait en leur histoire au point de la croire inatteignable, incassable, comme s'ils étaient invincibles tant qu'ils sont ensembles.

\- Pourquoi … ? C'est tellement injuste ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Pourquoi c'était le seul ? Pourquoi vous avez rien fait hein ? Vous êtes que des incapables, une bande de bon à rien, à cause de vous il … il …

Des paroles vives et cruelles, empreinte de souffrance et d'une douleur incommensurable, empreinte d'une rage qui ne peut plus être refréner, empreinte de larmes et d'un cri bien vite tue par une voix qui se casse, aussi brisée que le reste. Son âme, son esprit, rongé par les souvenirs et la nouvelle fraîche et cruelle, par cette vie qui visiblement ne veut pas les épargner, qui ne les laissera jamais en paix.

Le rouquin n'avait pas pensé les laisser ainsi. Du jour au lendemain, disparaitre de leur vie, disparaitre de leur quotidien, de cet atmosphère spéciale, de leur bulle, de cet amour sans borne. Vaincu par les flammes, par la douleur, par cette faucheuse implacable venu le chercher son heure venue. S'il avait su, il aurait fait plus. S'il avait su, il leur aurait dit adieu. Mais il n'est plus là, il ne pourra plus jamais leur parler, les serrer dans ses bras, leur avouer ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent, cette joie d'être sans cesse avec eux, de se battre contre eux.

Et ça … Kuroko en est conscient. Terriblement conscient. Dans les bras d'Aomine, empli de rage, empli de colère, de tristesse, il laisse échapper ses larmes, il laisse échapper sa souffrance alors que son compagnon ne sait pas comment réagir, le regard brillant, la mâchoire serrée à s'en péter les dents. Tout était allé si vite, beaucoup trop vite … Tout juste dix ans de vie commune, tout juste une quinzaine d'années d'histoire. Tant de choses qui se brisent à l'instant même. Une voix restée coincée, la gorge serrée, dans l'incapacité de rassurer l'être aimé tant la brisure de leur cœur se font écho.

Plus tôt, quelques minutes seulement, il regardait tranquillement la télévision, dans le calme de la routine, attendant patiemment que le troisième membre de leur trio revienne du travail. La sonnette de leur appartement avait sonné, un ami, un collègue de Kagami, la mort dans l'âme, encore en tenue et en sale état. Ils ont compris, ils ont reçu la triste nouvelle avec douleur. Et malgré les excuses, malgré les condoléances, rien n'y faisait. Kagami, leur Kagami venait de mourir. Disparaissant ainsi, sans un mot, dans un acte héroïque mais fatal.

Tout était fini.

À suivre ...

* * *

Je sais, c'est triste ... ça donne pas trop envie de voir la suite MAIS sachez que les autres chapitres seront véritablement avec Kagami aussi.

Cet O.S. met venu un jour comme ça et même s'il signifie la fin, il a été pour moi le début de cette petite aventure, c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à le mettre en premier.

J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas rebuter, au plaisir de vous revoir !

N'oubliez pas, les reviews ne mordent pas, bien au contraire ~


End file.
